What Dreams Are Made Of
by AlisonLovesReba
Summary: Reba's lonely and leaves to find the voice she once gave up,5 years later she gets into trouble, can somebody save her before its too late?
1. Heartache of two forbidden lovers

A/N: This is my first ever story, so its kinda crappy, lol, but anyway... this story is a breba one, i dont really know where its gonna go, i have crazy ideas about it, but the main plot is, basically reba is really lonely because all her children are grown up and hardly ever visit, brock and Barbra-jean dont really come by because barbra-jean moved back to little rock to be with her new boyfriend that she met at her weather station job, and brock and her are divorced, this takes place a couple of years after the show, and reba moves to nashville to become a famous country music singer and then within 5 years of becoming one of the worlds most loved queen of country music she gets a little into danger. but it has a happy ending. all i'm saying:)

Chapter 1: Heartache of two forbidden lovers

November 1st 2011 the day after halloween, single mother of 3 and grandmother of 2 Reba Nell Hart, sat looking out the window of her home in houston,texas, a place where she used to love to be when all her children were around and she still had her husband, but that was all gone with the wind now and had being for quite a while, her children were all grown up and didn't need her like they used to, and her divorce to brock happend almost 11 years ago.

A sigh escaped her soft red lips as she thought about how this years halloween had being such a bore to her, every year she would decorate the house up with all sorts of ghosts and witches and pumpkins, everything and anything related to all hallows eve, the Hart family tradition was to scare all her children but this year was different, she had nobody to scare, or at least try to scare, she knew the family tradition died years ago but somewhere in her heart she had to try and keep it going, if only for her grandchildren, Elizabeth who would be 10 in a couple of months, and ethan who would be 4 on christmas eve.

Looking around her she realised how empty her life really was, barbra-jean never came around much anymore either, after brock and her decided to get the divorce in the end... and brock? she never saw him, which hurt her alot more than it should have.. after all she didn't love him anymore... right?

Reba sighed shaking her head to rid her of her thoughts as if she was trying to get rid of a fly on a warm summers day back in Oklahoma when she was just a young woman, with not a care in the world, thinking back to when she was younger and the day she met brock brought a smile to her face, oh how she wished they could go back to them days, when the only trouble they had was the playful who loved who more fights, which 9 outta10 times she had won.

A smirk crept across her soft pink lipglossed lips when she thought about how when they were married and how they would settle on them both loving each other the same amount and then continuing their "fighting" behind closed doors, shaking her head of them thoughts she silently scolded herself, she shouldnt be thinking about those kind of things, he was her Ex, as in Excuse me no more sleepless nights with him.

Standing up she made her into the kitchen were she set her coffee mug in the sink, leaned against the counter top and took one more glance around the now almost empty house, she had a few more things to pack before her big move from Houston to Nashville,Tennesee, her life in Texas was well and truely over with, and it was time she accepted that and moved on.

She had written letters too all her children and one for her grandchildren, and her last one was to Brock... Brock Enroll Hart, her one and only true love, also the man who had taken her heart and broke it into a million little pieces, and stomped on it, but she continued to love him,why she couldnt figure out, she just knew she loved him with all her heart.

Walking out of the kitchen she made her way up the stairs to what used to be her and brocks bedroom and then just her own, a room that had so many memories, all the nights she'd spent wrapped up in her husbands arms and how she'd wake up the next morning the exact same way, upon opening the bedroom door she walked into the middle of what was now just an empty red room, her heart broke a little more when she stood looking around, everything was gone, all her pictures were packed and the furniture was in the truck which was already on its way to nashville where she was starting her new life in hope to become a country singer like she had wanted from the time she could talk.

Turning around she screamed as her hand flew to her chest, "Brock? dont do that! you almost gave me a heart attack!" she said as her breathing began to return to normal much like her heartbeat, "sorry.." he said softly as he leaned against the door frame of their used to be bedroom, "your really leavin'?" he asked with sadness in his voice and tears in his eyes, but been who he was he didnt let the tears fall. Nodding her head she let out the breath she didnt even realise she was holding and gave him a sad weak smile "yep... furniture is on its way to the new house right as we speak.. i'm leaving now in a few minutes," she said walking past him and down the stairs.

Grabbing her purse and her car keys off the counter she smiled at the sandy blonde when he walked into her kitchen. "i'll miss you Reba" he said quietly after a few minutes of silence as he watched her every move taking in all her curves and her facial expressions that he already knew but wanted them to be engraved into his memory forever, "i'll miss you too" she said truthfully as she left her keys from the house on the counter she smiled seeing brock with his arms open by the door and walked over to him wrapping her arms around him as she buried her face in his chest, kissing the top of her head the blonde haired oranged skinned man tightend his grip around her not wanting to let her go because he knew once he let her out of his grasp that she'd be walking out that door, and he for one didnt know if she was ever walking back, and that depressed him even more knowing the love of his life was leaving and he didnt even have the guts to tell her how he felt.

She sighed quietly as she took in the scent of his cologne, how she would miss him, she let a silent tear roll down her cheek as she let him go and straightend out her blouse,waist-coat and dress pants that she was wearing, how she wished she could just say "i love you" to him, and kiss him, and show him how much she loved him, but she couldnt.. he didnt belong to her anymore, she knew it was for the best to leave without telling him, giving him a small weak smile she leaned up and kissed his cheek gently, "Goodbye brock..." she said in a strained strong voice as she let go of him and grabbed her bag, as she walked towards her front door and opened it she turned around to look at him one last time and out she went, out of his life, for god only knows how long.

Once he seen her walk away he whispered the 3 words she was longing to hear, "i love you" he sighed when he heard her car door slam as the engine started as she drove away, off down the houston highway.

R&R And please tell me what you thought of it, i'm sorry if it sucked, i'm not very good at writing, lol..anyway, tell me if you want me to continue it, this is a REBA/BROCK fic, because i'm a totally and utterly weirdo for those 2, like i have a serious problem for them being together. thanks again!


	2. The Start Of A New Life

A.N: Thanks to all of you who reviewed, i didnt actually expect any kind of reviews, so, anyway... here is chapter 2, hope y'all like it(: and thanks to my bestie, whos the mean bitch who called me 'Rebizzle';)

Chapter 2: The Start Of A New Life With Old Love Left Behind.

Reba had just arrived in Nashville at around Midnight, she was extremly tired from the long drive and the stops in between, it wouldnt have taken her so long if she didnt stop so many times for coffee and to call her children so much, each of them were upset by the fact that she had moved but knew that since they were grown up now she should live her life, since all she ever done was look after,care for,cook and clean for, give money too,give advice thinking about it all, cheyenne,kyra and jake wondered how there mother actually held it all together, and how she held it all together for so long.

Kyra was a strong person like her mother but she herself actually wondered how her mom coped with everything, from her husband leaving, to his mistress coming around everyday, cheyenne been pregnant and married at 17,kyra moving out and then once or twice jake calling barbra-jean "Mommy BJ" she really didnt know how her mother was actually still alive, touching the coffee table she mumbled a "touch wood nothing ever happens my mom" as she sat in her apartment with her boyfriend Mike, her mother had just called again to tell her she had arrived safely in Nashville and was gonna go staright to bed since she was tired, a small smile crept onto the younger redheads face as she thought about what her mother had said.

She knew her mom would make it big because after all.. her mom was Reba Hart, she could sing like an angel, was just loved without been known, every woman wanted to be her and kyra assumed every man who looked at her mother wanted to marry her, but her mom been her mom would never give another man a second glance.

The next morning Reba woke up to the sound of her alarm clock ringing loudly in her ears, a groan escaped her lips as she opened her eyes, for a moment she wondered where she was because this place felt so cold and empty and didnt at all feel like her bedroom, sitting up she remembered where she was, she was in her new house in Nashville, a soft sigh escaped her lips as she got up and grabbed her robe from out of one of her cases and threw it over her slim hour glass figure and tied a knot in the front and walked down the stairs, she smiled softly when she seen her livingroom was all fixed up, she made a mental note to herself to call Van and her nephew Jackson for helping her out.

Van had agreed to help his mother-in-law because he knew she wasnt herself, something was bothering her and van didnt know what, but he had a feeling it had something to do with her children, and himself.. and someone else, that if he said who, it could get him a slap on the back of his head, by either cheyenne or reba, but when he had spoken to cheyenne she had agreed with him, they both came to the conclusion that her leaving had something to do with...Brock... and how right they were, hiding everything and pretending she was okay got to much to handle for her so she left before she did things she would eventually regret, brock didnt love her anymore and she had accepted that years ago, well thats what she thought anyway.

Sighing again she walked into the kitchen and opened her fridge and grabbed some milk out to put in her coffee, she wasnt in the mood for her usual strong cup of coffee, as she made her hot drink she decided she'd fix up her house today, get it painted,put her pictures up try and make it feel like back home in houston as fast as she could, she was a grown woman and yet she was feeling home sick already, she figured its cause she now realised she didnt live in the same place as her children did, and that she was just missing them.

Around 10pm that night everything was done, which she was kind of shocked by, but she did it, and was quite proud of herself, she forgot how fast things could get done when she was by herself with just her music, she started at at about 9.30 that morning after changing into her overalls and had her bandana on, she got stuck into working on her home, sitting down on the couch she looked around her living room a smile on her face as she looked at the different pictures of her babies back home in houston, she was proud of them to no end but did miss them, but she knew it was a part of life, she spread her wings and flew from her nest in oklahoma away from her momma and daddy, and her children were just doing the same.

Cheyenne,Van,Elizabeth and Ethan were a happy family, much like brock and herself when they were married when their children were only young, and kyra was doing really well, she had decided on going to college when she turned 20, and was currently going to college here in tennesee so reba knew she'd see kyra somewhat more than the others and she also lived with her boyfriend of almost 2 years, Mike, Reba didnt exactly know how they met, but she knew he loved her and she loved him, and the older redhead couldnt have been more happier, and Jake, her baby boy was doing great in highschool, he also had a girlfriend and her name was Alanna, reba liked the young girl, she seemed like a lovely young woman like herself she had dreams and ambitions, but she also wanted the typical teenage girlish dream of the perfect job,perfect husband and perfect family, which most people got, she got it, for 20 years, and still has the perfect family and life, sometimes anyway.

she chuckled at that thought about sometimes having the perfect life, yes brock had cheated,lied,decieved her and kept playing with her heart, but she didnt regret her life because it worked out fine for her. At Around 11.30 that night after reba had showered and was now in her pyjamas, well pyjama bottoms and brocks old red texas t-shirt that was still too big for her, but was extremly comfy, a knock came to her door, the redhead got up to answer it, a little hesitant at first but figured nothing bad could happen.. as she opened the door her eyes were wide and a loud gasp escaped her lips..

A.N: hehehe! cliff hanger, hehe, sorry if this chapter is kinda crappy lol, but anyway... who could it be behind her door? maybe its brock.. and maybe its not ;) sssshhhh! we'll see what happens in the next chapter, read and review and lemme know if i should continue;D i might have chapter 3 up by tomorrow:)


	3. Old Friends & Hurtful Truth

A.N: Hey!:) well heres chapter 3, thanks for reviewing.. they mean alot to me, it just means that i must be somewhat good at writing, anyway.. here we go i hope you can understand the way i write,a lot of the time i dont leave spaces when the characters are talkin' like other storys do, so.. sorry if you can't :) but please try to. also i forgot to mention in the other 2 chapters, i own NOTHING to do with the show 'Reba' the only thing i own is the storyline and any characters that could be brought into it, that aren't in the reba cast.

"LORI-ANN GARNER! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" the redhead screamed with happiness as she threw her arms around the blonde hugging her tightly. lori-ann laughed hugging her best friend tightly back "Reba Las Vegas I have missed you so freaking much" the blonde said in her thick southern drawl accent, the redhead was smiling from ear to ear seeing her bestfriend "i have missed you so much too.. i havent seen you in so long" she said pouting and giggling as she closed her livingroom door and walked and sat down on her couch "well.. i called your house and brock answered and I asked were you there he said you moved to Nashville, and since i live here i decided to visit you" she said smiling, but stopped when she seen the redheads face, "reba.. are you alright?" she asked in a soft voice looking at her friend in concern "wh...what else did brock say?" the redhead asked as she tried to understand why brock was in the house, "and..and did he say why he was there?" the red head asked with a some what of a smile at the corners of her lips.

"No, all he said was you had moved to Nashville, and I just said why and he said he didnt know the real reason but its cause nobody really visited you anymore, like Cheyenne,Kyra or Jake.. but I know.. thats not the real reason you left?" the blonde haired man eater said folding her arms "know i suggest you go and get whatever alcohol is possible and you start telling me the truth or i'll beat ya with a stick, now get" she said pushing her bestfriend towards the kitchen. Lori-Ann knew and so did everybody else that no matter how hard life got Reba would always find a way to pull herself back up,.

She knew her bestfriend was never the same after Brock left, just everybody chose to ignore it, but Lori-ann hadn't seen her in a while, and knew by the look in her bestfriends eyes the minute brock was mentioned they seemed to have some way brightend up, Although she didnt like brock, for many reasons, but when it came to him and reba, she would actually try and help him out, reba sighed and shrugged as she sat back down with a few wine bottles,snacks and 2 glasses "i don't know Lori-ann...I just...don't trust myself around him anymore" the redheaded firety tempered woman addmited and let out the breath she didnt even know she was holding in.

She didnt need to say 'brock' cause she knew Lori-ann would know stright away who she ment when she said 'him' "because he's single now?" lori-ann knew she still loved him, she just wanted the redhead to addmit it "Yes because he's single, when him and barbra-jean were married i had to hide my feelings and i was doing a great job, until they dropped the bombshell on me that they were divorcing, I just cant go back there lori-ann.." Reba said and for the first time in 11 years. she questioned her feelings for him fully. "Lori-ann, i dont know what to do... i love him and i hate him, then i love him again.. more than anything, but i dont wanna love him.." she refused to cry espically over brock, lori-ann just patted her friends leg and gave her a smile "i think you should have told him now that barbra-elly is gone..." she said smirking, she knew she got her name wrong but didnt like the woman, so she didnt care.

The redhead rolled her eyes and smiled at her friend

"you mean barbra-jean..."

"yeah yeah thats her.."

Lori-ann just smiled at her friend "honey look.. brock may have a long list of faults, and like you with barbra-jean i have a copy if you forgot any..." reba smirked as she let Lor continue "anyway... what if he still loves you too? 20 years,3 kids and a lost friendship between him and terry... you dont just fall outta love with someone you have been through so much with already... even i know that and its not 'cause i've been divorced 3 times, if you put all the love i had for my 3 husbands put together and vice versa... you wouldnt find half the amount of love you two have, and thats the truth reba... everyone on our old cheerleading squad was jealous of you, because before even dating brock everyone knew you were his one honest heart and one true love, the one he was looking for in the girls he was datin' and you.. well everyone knew you loved him before even addmiting you liked him" they both giggled at that thought.

"why did brock and I's divorce have to be so different than everybody elses? why couldnt we be the normal divorced couple who only seen each other when they were picking up and dropping off the kids that didnt get along and werent bestfriends? then maybe i wouldnt still feel this way? right?" the redhead asked her friend as she leaned back against the couch looking at her waiting for an answer. "well..." lori-ann began "i dont really know honey, maybe you would have you know, do you think... you and brock would ever get back together?" lori-ann asked as she drank some more wine that her friend had gave her "so... about this singing? are ya gonna go for it?" lori-ann asked her friend as they sat on the couch? nodding her head reba smiled.

"Yep, well i'm gonna try... i wrote a song"

"really? about what?"

"brock..."

"oh right.. well.. can i hear it?"

lori-ann asked smiling she knew her bestfriend was one of the many few people who would actually make it by moving to nashville, she had the looks,accent,brains and the talent, and everyone who knew Reba loved and Adored her, she was just one of those people as reba got the note pad out she handed it to her friend with the title "will he ever go away" and the lyrics read

_On a cool gray morning, I watched with my own eyes_

_As he headed out the driveway and finally out of my life_

_Oh I knew he'd soon be miles from my mind_

_So why should tears start fallin' after all this time_

_How can a memory last this long_

_Will he ever go away_

_Even the stars burn out and fall_

_Will he ever go away_

_How can someone who left so long ago_

_Still be here with me today_

_Will he ever go away_

_Shouldn't I start living my life for myself_

_Shouldn't it be easy to fall in love with someone else_

_Oh why should it be his touch I feel in the dark_

_And will his voice always echo through my heart_

_How can a memory last this long_

_Will he ever go away_

_Even the stars burn out and fall_

_Will he ever go away_

_How can someone who left so long ago_

_Still be here with me today_

_Will he ever go away_

"Well?" Reba asked biting her lip, she sighed in relieft when she seeing Lori-ann Smile.

"this is really good, you've been through enough expierence to last you a life time of great songs honey...write more,record 'em, get your butt to a studio, and agencey and your a winner,"

"You think so?"  
"of course, i mean everything thats happened, your life is like a country song, your husband cheated, you were left alone,you picked the pieces up and you moved on,"  
"that line sounds like a good song.."

A/N: Please R&R...i promise it will get better, (hopefully...have faith) and tell me what you think, by the way, its gonna be a mixture between reba's new and old songs so, just bare with me, i'm making a few changes from Reba's RL music career, to the FF story, so this an AU story.


	4. First Time Nerves & A Creepy Fan

A/N: here is chapter 4, hope y'all like it, and keep coming with those reviews, they mean so much to me, and Lou...your reviews...are so weird. kthanksbye, hehe. its gonna get better, i promise, first few chapters are just of her starting in nashville, again, unlike her real life in this story her career is gonna come pretty fast, (since its how it should have happened in the first place,she deserved more credit at the start before 'can't even get the blues).

a year had passed since Reba's career started, as Lori-ann had said to her, she had everything Nashville and Country music needed, now all she herself needed was the courage to sing on front of millions of fans, but, she knew she'd do it, she had recorded an album, and now she was getting ready for her first tour, she was sitting in her dressing room with her hair and make up arists Brett,humming a Loretta Lynn song to herself she smiled at Brett through the mirror.

"is this even possible?" Reba asked herself outloud, and chuckled when Brett started been all femine, and acting like one of her girlfriends, he knew she missed her family, so he'd comfort her as much as possible, talking in a fake overly dramatic girls voice, she started doing her 'Slutty' Hair style, "is what real?the hair? yeah i wonder that too babes" Reba laughed and slapped his hand playfully "hush up, i meant, how fast everything is happening?is it possible?i mean, i'm now a recording country artist whos already going on tour? if you'd have told me that this time 2 years ago i'd have laughed right in your face..but its happening, maybe Lor, was right"

Brett chuckled as she took the lip gloss into her own hand and started applying it herself, "sice i've met you, thats all you've done... you'll let me do your hair and make up, then i'll catch you fixing it, is this..." she trailed off pointing to his body and scoffed "not good enough for you?" Reba laughed and shook her head

"your such a mo'ron"

"Mo'ron?"

"Yes,"

"ohhhhh...you mean moron?"

"thats what i said you idiot"

"no, you said Mo'ron"

Reba rolled her eyes and scoffed, as he chuckled, oh how he loved teasing her, "hows the love life?got brock back yet?" Brett asked leaning against the counter he had all the make up set out on, Reba shook her head no and smiled "don't have him back, and probably never will..he's busy in Texas, we haven't spoke in almost 2 years since i moved to Tenneessee, i have hardly spoke to my children either, we talk..but not alot, and Kyra sometimes comes to visit," she shrugged before she smiled at brett and left to go on stage.

"How y'all doing tonight?" she asked through her microphone when she came out in her Jeans, badazzled shirt and boots, "i'm so happy to see a full house, i was kinda nervous nobody knew who i was.." she addmitted with a giggle, "i hope y'all like the songs, the guys and I are gonna play, now be nice..this is my first time singing on stage for millions of people." the music started to play and she started singing the line of the song, "wrong night"  
"i set my mind to it said i wasn't gonna do, no how,no sir,no way..."

a little over 2 hours later her first concert was over, after singing songs like, I keep on loving you,Strange,When love gets a hold of you,coal miners daughter, she sang some off her album, and some songs she just adored, once she left the stage she was called to the side by her manager who said she was now doing a meet and greet, smiling she nodded her head and walked to the room where it was been held, her heart warmed at all the people who was coming to meet her, and felt her eyes get a little watery.

one fan who she met kind of creeped her out, but she let it slide, smiling with him as their picture was taking, she signed her name on the picture of herself he was holding, and shivered when she seen the look in his eyes as he winked at her,

little did reba know...he was the start of her worst nightmare...

A/N: again..sorry if this chapter sucked, i'm not trying to rush it, and sorry its REALLY short, my laptop charger is broke, so i tried getting this in before my laptop died,(which its doing now) so this chapter is kind of rushed, so i'm sorry if my updates are a little slower this week. please R&R :)


	5. Am I Just Been Paranoid Or Watched?

A/N: Sorry for the slow update, and again sorry my last chapter was so short, i should be getting my charger back soon, (hopefully the next few days...fingers crossed) anyway, heres the next chapter, hope you like it.

A Few weeks had passed since the Meet and Greet, and thankfully Reba hadn't seen nor heard from that boy she had met at the meet and greet, even thinking about him gave her the shivers,she was now on her way to get a blood test done at the hospital with her friend Louisa' who she had met while living in Tennessee, Louisa was younger than reba by about 10 years, but that didn't matter they got a long really well.

Sitting outside the door where her friend had just walked through,Reba sighed and looked around, she hated hospitals, she seeing an old lady laying in a bed outside an x-ray room, and her heart broke into a million peices as the woman looked so fragile, she took reba's hand and said "i love you" to her, "do you know me?" the redheaded woman replied in a whisper as she smiled at the woman and held her hand "sure i do...your reba" she whispered as she was drifting off to sleep "thats right.." reba replied with a smile, but alsp got frustrated over the nurses.

after getting the old woman a cup of water,nurses walked past about 10 times and not one of them helped Georgina, Reba went and got the woman another glass of water and was helping her drink it when she heard someone practically yell at her, turning around reba put the cup down "excuse me?" she said feeling her temper rise a little higher, also her blood pressure too, "this woman needs help, and she asked me for water, if SOMEBODY who worked here actually had half a BRAIN, she'd have been back up in her room by now, been looked after, like she should be..."

Reba clenched her fists tightly as other nurses told her to calm down, "NO! she needs more help than what y'all are giving her, shes not a burden on you, she NEEDS the help, and i think y'all are supposed to give it to her, and help her, isn't that why you became doctors and nurses? to help people in need, why is it, all the damn hospitals i've ever been to help the people who don't need it, but don't help the people who actually do? look at her, shes tiny, and fragile and shes dehydrated,"

"Ma'am, were gonna have to ask you to calm down"

"No...i won't calm down i already told you that,"

Reba was beyond pissed off at this time and stormed off before she did something she'd regret, walking past the nurses station she scoffed seeing some of them sitting there drinking coffee and laughing "their all nothing but a 10 pound pack of stupid" she walked out of the hospital and waited outside as she started pacing angrily like she did in 2002 when her mother in law, or ex mother in law, came to visit and wouldn't throw the first punch so they could fight. Thinking back to when Liz came to visit, now made Reba chuckle, sometimes you didn't know what to expect from that woman.

sitting down, Reba was drinking some water from her water bottle when she noticed someone looking at her, turning around she seeing nobody was there, 'that was weird' she said to herself as she started getting a little creeped out, she felt like she was been watched and didn't like that feeling, she stayed low for a few minutes before she felt someone tap her shoulder, she jumped and then smiled when the little girl beside her said she was sorry for scaring her, "thats okay honey, can i help you?" Reba asked with a smile as the little girl sat on her lap and cuddled her, The redheaded woman chuckled before hugging the girl back, the little girl with golden curly hair smiled up at Reba and asked her if she'd sign her shirt, "of course i will...whats your name honey?" she asked grinning...

"Hayleigh..."

"Hayleigh...thats a pretty name,"

"so is Reba.."

Reba smiled when she heard Hayleigh say that and smiled before signing her shirt.

"To Hayleigh,

You are just the cutest little thing i've ever met, and your name is so pretty, thanks for all of your support, Love Ya,

Reba."

when the little girl seeing what reba wrote she grinned "MOMMY LOOK!" she called standing up and running towards her mom "Reba signed my t-shirt, and she said i'm cute.."

After signing a few more autographs and smiling for some pictures Her friend came out after she finished the blood tests "c'mon, lets go get some lunch"

A/N: Hope y'all like it, as i keep saying i promise its gonna better, so please bare with me. thanks for the reviews, i love them all, and appreciate them all.


	6. Home Sweet Homefor now?

A/N: Sooooooo sorry for not updating sooner! hope y'all like this chapter. xo

Weeks passed as Reba's career kept on getting better, she truly felt more than blessed to have such a smooth running career, she had talked to all her children and had promised she'd visit once she had a few days off, she missed them immensly but also knew they had their own lives, but she was also happy that her leaving had brought them all closer together, She had spoken to BJ On the phone a few weeks before, and who, surprised Reba at one of her concerts by just randomly coming out and singing one of Reba's songs while reba was back stage, when Reba heard her Bestfriends voice she squealed, then her eyes went huge as she realised she was actually excited to see Barbra Jean, but oh well.. they were best friends weren't they? she missed Houston terribly but also wouldn't give up her Tennessee life either, she loved that so much.

Right now she was driving back to Houston to be with her family for a few days, but was gonna surprise them since they thought she was coming a week later, she arrived in Houston at around 6pm and was surprised to see the lights on in her old houston home, she had been told that it hadn't been sold to anybody yet "what the?" she whispered to herself as she stopped her car and got out and quietly creeped around the back way to look in the window to see who was in the house, she was shocked to see how it still looked like her home when SHE lived there, it was like everything was bought again and put back in their place, she opened the door and walked inside, "Hello?" she called and looked through the window seeing her ex husband laying on the couch watchig tv "hey reba" he replied casually before jumping up..

"REBA?"

"BROCK?"

they yelled together as both their faces went into shock, 'what the heck is he/she doing here?' is what was going through both their minds as she walked into the livingroom, "what...? why are you here?" the shocked redheaded country queen asked clenching her purse to her stomach "i live here" the blonde replied casually and smiled at her "you what?" she asked somewhat shocked and somewhat not, as if she knew he'd keep the house, it had way to many memories to go to a buncha strangers, she chuckled as he opened his arms for a hug and walked into them hugging him back "i've missed you.." he whispered into her ear grinning from ear to ear, "miss you too ya big butt" she whispered back with a laugh as she heard "MOOOOOOOOOOOM/GRAMMMMMMMMYYY" coming from the top of the stairs as all her children and grandchild ran down the stairs towards her, by now the redhead was in tears as she opened her arms and all her children ran into them hugging her tightly "we;ve missed you.." "i've missed y'all too...so so much" kissing each of their heads reba grinned "y'all look so much...bigger since i last saw you" she chuckled and sat down after jake removed her coat.

sitting on the couch Reba took lizzie into her arms and grinned hugging the little girl tightly back "oh my liz! i've missed you more than anybody" the proud grandmother of 2 whispered kissing the little girls head a ton of times and chuckled when Lizzie pulled away saying she missed her too, reba smiled at all of her family and laughed louldy "so much for mah surprise...but...what about the house?why didn't anybody buy it?" she asked turning to face her ex husband.

"well...y'see reba...we took it off the market after you left"  
"but...why?"  
"because mom..." cheyenne started "we couldn't sell the house, its our family home."  
"yeah reba, its all we have left of our life"

Reba smiled at what brock said and sighed in relief, she was happy all her children still came to visit the house and that brock lived there, and was happy all the memories still remained to the hart family, "since your mom's here...how about we all go out to dinner?" suggest brock with a smile as reba grinned "a family dinner?" jake asked "just us?" kyra asked as cheyenne giggled and reba nodded smiling "just us jakey, just the family.."

Later that evening the Hart's were walking into the restraunt van decided to stay at home with Lizzie and Ethan saying they'd catch up when they came home, reba wanted them to come so bad but van kept saying no saying he wanted only them to have a family dinner, she slapped her son in law's head when he had said that telling him he was family, van knew that but meant he wanted the two parents and 3 children to have dinner together like they used to before they divorced, from time to time the two Hart's (Brock & Reba) would look at each other from time to time, taking in each others curves and features, but like any couple in love, (That didn't know about it) whenever one looked at the other they'd look away.

AN/ Stay tuned to see what happens during dinner, will reba sing a song that brings tears and heartache back to both her and brock? or will she realise she's been watched by her creepy stalker? chapter 7 on the way. xo


	7. Like We Never Loved At All

A/N: Soooooooooooooo Sorry for the long wait in the update! i hope this story isn't boring anybody..if anybody has any idea's at all for any chapters, if you want anything in the story mail me and i'll see what i can do... oh and just to keep everyone updated this IS a BREBA story! they will get back together...i'll drag it out a little bit because some stories get them back together so quick it doesn't seem real. enough of my ramblin' on. here's the update! oh and sorry for some spelling mistakes..

Reba and her family had been sitting down for quite a while now,laughing and talking,catching the Redheaded woman up on everybody's daily life and what changed and what hadn't, it surprised her that not a lot had changed since she left, she was a lot happier though when she heard Brock had been single and didn't want to date, she shouldn't be happy but she was, simply because it meant no other woman could have him, looking around at her family she smiled seeing everyone so happy and missed that, she missed her happy little family, espically being a happily married woman, she'd never addmit that to anybody though.

Later that night when their meal finished Cheyenne suggested they all go to a Bar, smiling Reba agreed as well as the rest of the family except Jake, who went off to be with his girlfriend as they were going to study for their test they had the next morning, reba just hoped Jakes definition of 'studying' was different to Cheyenne's, she couldn't complain though because if it weren't for Cheyenne, she wouldn't have such a beautiful granddaughter, whom she loved and adored more than anything in the whole world.

Sitting down after Brock brought all their drinks back Reba smiled at him and thanked him as she took her beer and her glass, she poured it into the glass with ice and took a sip, she never really did like drinking out of the bottles, who knew where they'd been, or what had been on them, turning to Brock she gave him a smile when he asked if she liked Nashville, "Love it.. always have, ever since I was a little girl.." she said grinning as she sipped her beer some more and nodded while chuckling when he reminded her of the day they went to visit the grand ole' opry when they were in College, "Hey...now that wasn't my fault..i was nervous and excited and i had bad coffee.." Reba said smirking when he chuckled and mentioned how she threw up on front of the steps outside the grand ole' opry.

Looking around as her daughters got up to dance she laughed and stood up to join them as Shaina Twain's song "Dance With The One That Brought You" came on, she giggled when he daughters twirled her around and was a little shocked when she felt somebody put his hand on her back and hold her hand, looking up she smiled seeing Brock as they danced together for a few as they moved together in Sync with the song rhythm, she swollowed hard when she leaned her face into his shoulder a little as he held her close to him, a little too close for the redheaded woman's liking,but she also couldn't pull away for some reason.

"how can you let him touch you? its disgusting, after everything he's done to you, he shouldn't get to even look at you, or breath the same air as you, one day darling, one day...you'll be mine, just wait and see."

Reba, nor Brock had any sort of clue that they were been watched, espically not by a man who Reba had never met, or had she met him? who knew, they were just dancing together and laughing, when the song ended she smiled at Brock and gave a nod of her head before letting go of his hands and pulled away from him feeling her stomach jolt with bitterness, she hated that he wasn't hers and she couldn't hug him or kiss him,or make love to him anymore, espically since she wanted to lean up and kiss him and say 'I love you' to him.

Sitting down she watched and listened to many other men and women getting up to sing, and clapping for them, she smiled for some pictures and laughed as some people told her some jokes about other country singers "i'll have to use that one next year if i;m hosting the ACM's again.." she said to one teenage boy as he made a joke about Taylor Swift and chuckled as she smiled for a picture with him and sighed his arm, turning to brock she stuck her tounge out at him playfully when he said she was milking the whole 'I'm Famous' thing, "you're just jealous that your not knowing by almost the whole of America..".

Sitting down once again Reba chuckled then frowned hearing her name being called out bu the DJ "excuse me!" she said looking at her daughter's when they said she had to sing, shaking her head no she laughed and said she couldn't sing when she was tipsy, because her voice sounded weird, truth be told, she knew if she got up to sing she'd sing a country song, and lately, even before she came to visit Houston again, all the songs she listened to, reminded her of Brock, and what they hadn't got anymore and how he didn't love her anymore...if she only knew the truth.

Eventually Reba agreed to get up and sing and picked a Faith Hill and Tim McGraw song, although it was a Duet, Tim didn't really sing in it so Reba was singing Solo like Faith kind of did, the lyrics were how she felt anyway standing tall and proudly the Redheaded singing Queen started singing the words to the song with so Much passion and emotion that by the end people would probably be crying, through the whole song she stared at Brock, silently giving him a message but also showing him that they'd never be together again, or so she thought anyway.

"You, never looked so good,

as you did last night, underneath the city lights,

there, walking with your friends, laughing at the moon,

I swear you looked right through me,

But I'm, still living with your goodbye, and you're just going on with your life,

how can you just walk on by without one tear in your eye

don't you have the slightest feelings left me,

maybe thats just your way of dealing with the pain,

forgetting everything between our rise and fall,

Like we never loved at all.."

As the music played Reba looked away and swollowed hard feeling the tears fill up in her eyes and in her voice, as she hated the idea of him just falling out of love with her and forgetting they were ever in love with each other, she figured he could have cared less since he seemed to keep reminding her that he was no longer in love with her, Brock looked at Reba,his heart breaking a little more with each lyric she sang, he knew what she was thinking and wanted to prove to her that she was Wrong, he planned on proving it to her, but a little later when he knew she had gotten used to being around him again, he didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable or tell her he loved her, he wanted her to find out for herself but of course he'd do things for her to find out, and eventually tell her she's being wrong for the alst 12 years, he's never falling out of love with her, and knew he never would. he looked up as reba began to sing again.

"You, i heard your doing fine, seems like your doing well,

as far as i can tell,time is leaving us behind,

another week has passed and still i haven't laughed yet,

so tell me, what your secret is,

to letting go like you did,

like you did..

How can you just walk on by without one tear in your eye

don't you have the slightest feelings left me,

maybe thats just your way of dealing with the pain,

forgetting everything between our rise and fall,

Like we never loved at all..

Did you forget the magic, did you forget the passion

Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

did you ever miss me,ever long to kiss Meeeeeee...

Oh Woah Woah Woah Baby,

Maybe thats just your way of dealing with the pain,

forgetting everything between

our rise and fall,

Like we never loved,

At All..."

As Reba finished the song a small lonely tear ran down her cheek as she gave the crowd a small smile and got off the stage before hugging her Oldest daughter who ran up to hug her mother.

"Ma are you alright?"

"Of course sweetheart.." Reba whisepered rubbing her back softly.

"you didn't seem like it up on stage.."

"i'm a professional, i'm supposed to sing songs with emotion.."

"Yeah, but not that emtional, look around you... people are crying."

Reba looked around the the different people and chuckled lightly as she walked and sat back down with Cheyenne, "i'll be right back.." The redhead said smiling a little at her Family as she stood up and left the bar and sat out back on the bench as she started pulling at her clothes to cool herself down as the bar was getting a little over croweded, a few minutes later she stood up and went to walk back inside when she crashed into somebody's chest and let out a breath as she felt him hold her hips to stead her.

"Uhh...Thanks.." she said a little awkwardly and pulled away from Brock and gave him a small smile "i was...just...umm...going back inside.." Reba said with another small'ish smile "Reba Wait,." Brock said quickly as she passed by him to back inside.

Turning around Reba looked at him and raised her perfectly plucked eyebrow "Yeah?" she asked softly and quietly as she looked at her ex husband, "I...we need to talk...about the song.." He said pulling her back to him as they sat down "about...the...the song?" Reba asked hoping he wouldn't ask why she looked at him when she sang it, or why she sang it, "Yeah..." he trailed off as he sighed and looked up at her "Why did you sing it?" now it was Reba's turn to sigh as she shrugged,

"I just like that song...espically Tim and Faith.."

"but why THAT song, they have other songs together and solo."

"it was the only Tim and Faith song that the DJ Had.." Reba's voice got a little higher as she lied through her teeth, it always got high whenever she lied.

"You never were good at lying Reba.." Brock said with a smirk as she shrugged and smiled at him,

"you'd think i would have learned since i was married to you for more than half my life.." She said playfully with a smirk "truthfully...I Don't know why I picked that song..." Reba knew she was lying again, she picked the song to show him she was still hurt by him leaving her and that she was angry he didn't care about their marriage break up.

Standing up Brock rolled his eyes "Oh give it a rest Reba and stop lying! your shit at lying." Brock stared into her eyes as he apologized for using 'vulgar' language around her, Reba smiled and nodded silently telling him it was okay.

As they sat down and talked for a while Reba felt her anger beginning to rise when he said why was she trying to hurt him by make him feel bad all over again and that he thought she was over the divorce, and over him, standing up she pulled her hand out of his grasp after he had held it hoping to give her the strenght she needed to tell him the truth and started pacing on front of him. "YOUR HURT? YOUR...HURT?" she said the second one slowly as she looked at him in absoulete shock, when she spoke slowly Brock knew he was in for one of her "red" moments, but it was good, she was getting her anger out,which meant she wouldn't keep it bottled up inside her and hurt her a lot more in the long run, "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! YOU CHEATED ON ME, YOU LIED TO ME,YOU BROUGH YOUR MISTRESS AROUND TO MY HOUSE EVERY SINGLE DANG DAY AND DIDN'T THINK OF HOW MUCH I HATED HER! HOW EVERYTIME I SEEING BARBRA JEAN ALL I WANTED TO DO WAS HIS HER FOR TAKING YOU AWAY FROM ME BROCK! YOU LEFT ME WITH SO MUCH HOPE THAT YOU'D COME HOME EVERY OTHER WEEKEND THAT YOU'D COLLET AND BRING THE KIDS HOME, YOU CAME BACK...YOU JUST BROUGHT A NEW WIFE WITH YOU, AND THREW THE OLD BORING ONE ASIDE..." reba tried her hardest to calm down but when he just stood there not saying a word it made her blood boil "AT LEAST SAY SOMETHING! I HATED YOU...I HATED YOU WITH A FIREY BURNING PASSION BROCK! I FIGURED YOU WERE HISTORY WITH THE SLAMMING OF THE DOOR, I TRIED ERASING EVERY SINGLE MEMORY WE MADE, FORGETTING ALL THE PASSION FILLED NIGHTS, I TRIED HURTING YOU EVEN WORSE BY BRINGING THE DIVORCE UP, BUT I COULDN'T...IT HURT ME MORE EACH TIME SHE HUGGED AND KISSED YOU ON FRONT OF ME, OR ASKD ME THINGS FORGETTING SHE WAS TALKING TO ME! THE WOMAN YOU LEFT HER FOR! I WISH I STILL DID HATE YOU BUT I DON'T HATE YOU... I L-".

Reba was taking off guard when she felt arms wrap around her and kiss her bending her back as he did so,she wanted to pull away, to push him away from her and slap the fake tan right off him but instead she found herself holding her arms around his kissing him back feeling all the sparks they always had..

the next thing they heard was gun shots and reba screaming...

A/N: How was that chapter? hope y'all liked it! stay tuned and find out if the bullet hit brock or did it hit reba? or did who ever it was that shot the gun only do it to scare reba?


End file.
